


A Drink Between Friends

by 4ever_Rewritten



Series: Reeve and his assistant [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_Rewritten/pseuds/4ever_Rewritten
Summary: Sequel Green Eyes. Just some fluff and mutual pining between and his assistant.
Relationships: Reeve Tuesti/Reeve Tuesti's Assistant
Series: Reeve and his assistant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759861
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Drink Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnbiddenRhythm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbiddenRhythm/gifts).



> I wanted to express my gratitude towards unbiddenRhythm for her gift-fic and just for introducing this ship to me in the first place. This fluff piece wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but sh*it happened irl and it'll have to do. 
> 
> Thank you deary!

It was long past five o'clock. And while Shinra did have multiple shifts of floor workers around the clock _(Shinra, just like Midgar, never sleeps)_ usually the executive staff had filtered out of the office for the day. 

Usually. 

Director Tuesti? Rarely. Therefore, out of pure professionalism, neither did Rea. Or at least that's what the young woman insisted everytime someone said anything otherwise. Or when the barista at the cafe gave that knowing smile when the administrative assistant ordered two green teas. 

And mentally to herself when she delivered said-green tea. 

"Could you have the Section 6 team re-draft their budget proposal?" Reeve asked without looking up from his monitor as she entered and set the cup down on his desk. "We're just a little over budget, and…" 

Rea was already drafting a note on her tablet as he trailed off, making her pause and glance up. "And, sir?"

Reeve was looking at his cup contemplating, as if trying to solve a particular frustrating problem. "This...isn't coffee."

"Oh. No sir, it isn't. With as late as it is, I thought maybe tea would be more appropriate," Rea's stomach twisted with guilt, her cheeks flushing slightly. "If you want, I could go get some coffee..."

His brows knitted in confusion as he looked back to his computer. "How late is it?" Rea didn't have a chance to answer before he discovered the answer on his own, groaning as he rubbed the bridge of his nose."Please tell me it's not actually seven in the evening."

"It's not seven, sir…" Rea paused for a moment, developing an impish smile when he gave a rather faux-glare. "It's technically seven _thirty._ I figured since it was friday night, you wanted to finish things before taking a few days off."

"Right, I did, but I didn't mean for you to stay so late," he sighed, rubbing his face again. "Like you said, it's Friday night. You deserve to be off, doing...whatever it is you enjoy doing in your spare time."

"Reading and maybe indulging in a glass of wine," Rea admitted, meeting his surprised look with flushed cheeks as she shrugged. "Which I do virtually every night, so nothing special sir."

He shook his head. "Still. It's far too late. Go ahead and head home. I can finish up."

"Sir, with all due respect, I'd rather stay and make sure you went home before dawn." Rea dug in her heels, though her tone was mostly joking. Mostly, because there was a part of her that wondered if he could honestly lose himself in his work so much that morning would catch him unaware. 

"Right," he rubbed his eyes before sighing. "You're quite right. Give me a few minutes and we'll leave together." 

True to his word, within twenty minutes everything was wrapped up, and the two were boarding the elevator together. Nothing new, or unusual. Maybe sometimes Rea would go see her grandfather before she left, or the director would go discuss a few things with his project managers before leaving for the day, but at least a few times a week they would ride the glass elevator down together. 

"I always enjoy this view," Reeve spoke as they descended, his eyes looking out over Midgar that stretched as far as the eye could see. Steel and concrete speckled with flashing colorful lights as the city celebrated the end of the work week. "It's a reminder of our job, our duty, to both the city and its people. We've accomplished so much, but we aren't finished yet."

Rea found herself enraptured by watching the light flicker in his eyes. The steady determination and passion expressed on his face. He worked tirelessly, not for himself, but for everyone else. The respect in her chest blossomed a little more, along with something else she tried to ignore. 

"It's very beautiful," she agreed quietly, turning her gaze outward to the sprawling metropolis. "Even though I was born and raised here, Midgar is still full of surprises and wonders." She glanced back over, meeting his warm gaze with a light smile. "I'm honored to be a part of your team, sir." 

"And I can't express how thankful I am that you're here," he replied honestly. " I don't think I've met someone as patient and dedicated as you."

The blush on her face deepened as Rea bit her painted bottom, catching Reeve's attention and derailing his train of thought for a second.The elevator finally reached the first floor, chiming quietly as the doors opened. 

"...Then I recommend looking in a mirror, sir," she added quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Because the man you'll see there is every bit dedicated and more." She shot him a quick smile before excusing herself, turning to exit into the quiet lobby.

Without even thinking, Reeve stopped the doors from closing and followed after her. "Wait, Rea!"

She stopped immediately, turning quickly as he reached her. "Sir?"

"I…" Reeve felt his mouth go dry as his mind regained control of his heart. Yes, she was beautiful. Caring. Passionate. Dedicated. A thousand wonderful things rolled into one. His right hand, and sometimes he swore the only other sane person working at Shinra.

But she was his assistant. Despite the feeling and emotions that just looking at her caused, he had to toe that line. He refused to be anything but professional. 

He shook his head. "No, sorry. I…"

She closed the gap between them, her small hand finding his. Her touch was light, reminding him of before in the VR room. Her grey eyes shined despite the blush on her face as her fingers brushed against his. "Forgive me if I'm being too forward, sir, but...would you like to join me for a drink tonight?"

"Yes," he answered in a rush, unable to look away from her grey eyes. "I would love to."

The smile he received did little to calm his heart. "Perfect! I know a nice place in Sector 4 not far from here, I think you'd enjoy it."

Reeve was fairly sure wherever she took him, be it a high end restaurant or some dive of a bar, he would thoroughly enjoy it. Just because he was with her.

\----

Lazlos was neither a dive nor could it be considered exactly formal dining. He could see families sitting together, enjoying themselves while across the way were couples on obvious dates, while others looked to be here for the same reason they were.

Just coworkers celebrating the end of yet another work week. Rea and Reeve didn't realize that they were both trying to convince each other of the same thing. 

"Wait, you grew up in the country," Rea repeated. The impulse to.ask him out from drinks had left her with a slight dread that things would be awkward and stilted. Yet conversation flowed easy, as if this wasn't their first time around each other outside of work.

Well, barring the VR room.

Reeve checked the surrounding tables, a devious smile on his face as he leaned over the.small table between them, not missing how she automatically did the same. "Aye, lassie. I did. But don't you go telling anyone."

Rea jumped back in surprise, barely hiding her astonished grin behind her fingers. "Oh my gaia! I would never have thought!"

His laugh was loud enough for her to hear, but was lost to everyone else through the quiet din around them. "My parents pushed me at a young age not to develop their accent," he continued, the kalm brogue replaced by his usual tone. "Add to the fact I was sent to the Junon Academy rather young too, and I developed a talent to suppress it."

"But why," she asked, surprising him. She shifted in her seat, once more leaning on the table. "Why suppress it or try to hide who you are, or where you're from?" 

For a long moment, Reeve could only stare at the woman in wonder. Most who heard his country accent would laugh, as she did, and then most often either express their sympathies or even mock him for it, if even in good humor. 

Rea flushed at the lapse of silence, her grey eyes darting away. "I-I mean, to be honest, there's many girls out there--guys too, probably-- who get weak kneed for an accent like that. Not to say that's important or anything, but, I mean…" she finally gave up and quickly downed the rest of her wine before trying again. "I'm just saying it's not a bad thing to have?" 

To her relief, he broke out in a smile, shaking his head slightly. "I think I understand what you're trying to say." The thought spurred a light feeling in his stomach as he finished his own lager and drank in her flushed appearance. To see his usually very composed assistant stumble over her words like that…

Did she mean to say she found it attractive as well? 

"Unfortunately, most of the world doesn't see it that way. I had a hard time with people writing me off as a country simpleton when I first went to the Academy." Those were years he would rather not repeat, especially now. Not when he somehow found himself at the top and was surrounded by people ready to claw him down. 

And that was just the people he knew about. 

Rea snorted, "Obviously they didn't know anything about you. You're one of the smartest men, probably literally in all of Gaia. It makes me irate when people just assume things based on appearances." 

"What about you?" He asked. "What dark secrets do you have?" 

She shook head, her face.staying pink. "Oh no, no dark secrets here. Well, other than being the granddaughter of Mayor Domino. That's about it."

"I doubt that," he said with a grin. "A beautiful woman like yourself surely has more than one skeleton in the closet." 

That made Rea blush even deeper, biting her lip as she fingered the stem of her glass. And then glancing up underneath her lashes, which nearly gave Reeve a heart attack. 

Maybe it was time to switch to water, judging by the thoughts that crossed his mind. 

"I…" she started, glancing away. "Okay. So, I am... a complete workaholic."

Neither were completely prepared for Reeve's sudden snort, which only caused them both to dissolve into laughter. "Really? I would never have guessed," Reeve commented as soon as he recovered from laughing. 

"Yep!" She chirped brightly, her grin wide. "I work far too much, but I love every minute of it. I have a Director who's probably worse of a workaholic than I am, but he makes the job well worth it." 

There was color to his own cheeks as he shook his head, "Now I know you're lying. I doubt that old man you work for is much fun, always relying on you far too much."

Rea shook her head. "Nah, he's a good man, and to be honest…" She hesitated for a moment before reaching across the table and offering her hand to him, "he's a really good friend too."

Reeve studied her hand for a moment. The same hand that helped him a thousand times a day, taking files, offering assistance. Yet it felt like an honor to accept her hand, threading his thicker fingers between her delicate ones.


End file.
